


This Time Around

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [20]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: What if Emma brought something else from the past? Like if things got out of hand with Hook before they got to the ship and now there is a tiny pirate on the way!</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time Around

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to change this prompt slightly because I didn’t want Past Hook to be the child’s father, but Killian Jones instead.

Emma was worried. She was late; very, _very_ , late. She had missed her period by two weeks, and it terrified her. She was the kind of person who always got her period on the same day each month, and even when stressed, she would only miss it by a day, but never more.

The last time she missed her period, she was pregnant with Henry.

She tried to think back about when it could have been exactly; since returning back from the Enchanted Forest she and Killian had been intimate several times, however that wasn’t when it first began.

It had been the moments after she told Killian she didn’t want to run anymore. He had pulled her into his arms, and she just settled in them comfortably. She remembered looking into his eyes and seeing a look of desire and need, so she did the thing she had wanted to do from the moment she had first seen him; she pulled him in for a kiss.

It didn’t stop there however; soon all clothes were thrown to the ground, and they showed each other just how much they loved each other.

Now that she thought about it, she had made sure they used protection every single time they were intimate, except that time in the past, due to the circumstances.

She held her hand to her stomach; she hadn’t taken a test yet, but the seed had been placed in her mind. Emma rarely had morning sickness with Henry, so she guessed it probably would be the same this time too. She was afraid, and all she wanted to do was run. But Emma had learned that she couldn’t do so anymore.

“Emma?” she heard Killian ask her, as he walked into her apartment. She and Henry had found an apartment which overlooked the docks, and while Henry often stayed at Regina’s, she was rarely alone in it. A certain pirate had seen to that. “What’s wrong, Love?”

He had a look of worry written all over his face, as he used his hand to caresses her face.

“Killian, do you love me?” she asked, needing to be sure that he wouldn’t leave her. She felt like an insecure teenager again, and she hated it.

“More than anything, Emma,” He said, and she knew he was growing more concerned by the second. “Is everything alright?”

“I think I could be pregnant,” she whispered. He stilled instantly, and his face was expressionless.

“Are you sure?” he asked her carefully.

“I don’t know,” she admitted. “I need to take a test to be sure.”

He nodded, “Let’s do that first, then we’ll go from there, okay?”

Less than ten minutes, and an embarrassing shopping trip later she had bought and used a pregnancy test. She sat on her bed holding it, and Killian’s Hook as she waited for the results.

“I want you to know that I love you either way,” Killian said gently. “If you are pregnant, then I want to be here with you, and I want to help you raise him or her. I would never leave you. I know it wouldn’t exactly be ideal; I would have wanted to marry you first, and then have more children other than Henry. But I will be with you every step of the way. It won’t be like the first time, I promise you that, Emma. You’re surrounded by people who love you.” He placed his good arm around her, and she rested her head on his chest.

After what felt like forever, the pregnancy test had a result: two pink lines.

“What does that mean?” Killian asked her hurriedly as he saw it.

“I’m pregnant,” she said, somewhat in shock. She knew Killian was right, this time would be different. Her hands immediately went to her stomach, “Killian, I’m pregnant!” The more the news began to sink in, the happier she was.

She turned to face him, and saw the biggest grin she had ever seen on his face, “I’m going to be a father!” he said ecstatically. “Bloody hell, Emma. I never thought I would get to be a father! I love Henry to death, and I promise I will never treat either child differently from each other.” She loved that he could accept her son as his own; she was never loved anywhere near as much as the biological children when she was in foster system.

“Move in with me,” Emma said suddenly. “It will be easier for when the baby comes, and I want you to have a home, instead of staying at Grannies every night.” She still felt so guilty for him giving up his ship, and she hoped it would be able to make up for it.

“Alright, Love,” he said the smile never leaving his face.

She smiled at him, pulling him in for a kiss, “You won’t be as excited when we have to tell my father and mother,” Emma teased. In all honesty, she was just as happy as he was. Like Killian said, it wasn’t ideal, but over the past month she had come to terms with her feelings, and she loved her pirate so much. She wanted everything with him; a home, a family, a life.

“Tell us what?” Snow said as she pushed open the door. She was holding Neal in her arms, and David was right behind her. Henry followed son after them. “You didn’t answer the door when we knocked, so Henry used his key to get in.”

Emma looked at her boyfriend, and he gave her a nod. That coward; he wanted her to tell her parents, because he thought they would be softer on her than they would on him.

“I’m pregnant,” Emma said softly. She smiled as she said it, still elated from the news.

Henry was the first to react, as he ran over to hug her tightly. Her parents seemed shocked at first. For a moment, she was afraid David would shoot Killian with his gun.

“Emma, that’s wonderful,” Snow cried, as she placed a kiss on her forehead, and hugged her with the arm that wasn’t holding her brother.

David seemed to be seizing up Killian, but Killian stood up, “I’m going to be with her. I won’t leave her.”

That seemed to be enough for David, as he hugged Killian and Emma.

Her mom started talking about all the things she would want to do with Emma being pregnant. For once, it seemed like there would be no over looming curse or threat as someone was pregnant, and she knew her mother was happy about that. She listened as Snow kept talking, and she slipped her hand through Killian’s as he seemed to be listening intently, taking everything her mother said to heart.

This time would be different, and for that she was glad.


End file.
